emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7869 (6th July 2017)
Plot Arthur puts his sheets in the washing machine just as Diane and Doug call round after returning from their cruise. At Home Farm, Chrissie orders Sam and Lachlan about in preparation for a shoot today. She notices there's £20,000 missing from the business account and questions Lawrence. Lawrence lies it was for a deposit for a cottage in St Ives, which delights Ronnie who assumes this means Lawrence will be retiring. Megan is reeling from yesterday's revelations and decides to show both Frank and Charity that they've messed with the wrong woman. Meanwhile, Frank has spent the night on Vanessa's sofa. He tells is daughter that sleeping with Charity was a stupid mistake but Vanessa has little sympathy for him. Eric asks for David's opinion on what jacket to wear to the clay pigeon shoot. Moira bumps into Cain in the shop and suggests he gets something nice for Harriet's return. Jacob appears in the shop with Josh in tow and asks for something for dinner as Josh's mother forgot to top up his dinner card. Eric isn't pleased to see Josh and makes a swift exit. Ronnie brainstorms changes they could make to the cottage as he and Lawrence walk round Home Farm grounds. Lawrence quickly diverts his partner's in the opposite direction when he sees 'You're Dead' written in the dirt on the side of his car. Diane and Doug discuss their cruise with tired Laurel. Arthur tells Laurel that he did some washing to help her out but orders her not to touch it. As Lawrence goes to wash the message off the side of his car, Gerry appears and admits he wrote it. Lawrence is furious, even when Gerry shows him he actually wrote 'You're dead dirty' but ran out of room so had to write part of the message on the bonnet. Sam offers Megan his sympathies for the end of her relationship. Megan tells him that he and Samson can move back in but Sam explains they're settled at Wishing Well Cottage. Tweed clad Faith asks Sam to make sure Eric wins the shoot. Paddy brings Harriet home from hospital but he feels awkward when Cain appears. Jimmy makes small talk with uninterested Chrissie before the shoot gets underway. Chrissie isn't pleased to see Faith and Eric and tries to turn them away but Faith produces a pair of tickets. As Faith heads straight to the free bar, Chrissie warns Eric if either of them create trouble they'll be straight out. Eric makes digs about Lachlan and guns. Chrissie begins her speech when Sam interrupts her and informs her one of the guns is missing. Doug isn't pleased that Rodney has been storing his magic paraphernalia in his potting shed and decides to put a new lock on it. Frank gets a frosty reception from Tracy when he tries to talk to her in the café. The guests are beginning to wonder why there's a hold up. Faith overhears Chrissie, Sam and Lachlan talking about the missing gun. Furious Megan empties bin bags of Frank's clothes in the pub. As she leaves, she pockets the keys to the Bentley. As Cain is leaving Harriet, he reaches in for a kiss and she rejects saying that she wants to be more discreet. However, after saying she has standards to keep, she drags Cain back into the house for some afternoon pleasure. Charity notices the keys to the Bentley are missing just as Megan starts beeping the horn. With a crowd watching on, Megan threatens to pour a tin of red paint of the car. Charity doubts Megan will actually go through with it although does try to talk her out of damaging the car. Chrissie accuses Faith of taking the missing gun but Faith insists it's nothing to do with her. Lachlan sets off to find the gun. After some grovelling from Debbie, Megan puts the tin of paint down but when Charity makes a dig about Frank, Megan tips the tin of paint over her. Lawrence talks to Lachlan on the phone but quickly hands up when Tim appears armed with the missing shotgun. Tim orders Lawrence into the car and tells him to start it up. Lawrence refuses and tells Tim if he wants him dead, he'll need to shoot him. As Lawrence goes to get out of the car, Tim knocks him unconscious with the butt of the gun and starts the car engine, closing the garage door as he leaves. Cast Regular cast *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Gerry - Shaun Thomas *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *Josh - Conner Chapman *Tim Richards - Mark Moraghan Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office, driveway, grounds and garage *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Bar *Woodbine Cottage - '' Front garden'' Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,940,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes